Sakyu Basu
Sakyu Basu is one of the female students that currently attends Akademi High School. Appearance Sakyu wears the default female uniform, unless customized by the player. She has long purple hair, yellow catlike contact lenses, and wears hot pink eyeshadow. Her lipstick is hot pink as well. She has a mole on the left side of her chin. She has a mole on the bottom left part of her chin. Her bust size is 1.5. Personality Among the personas currently implemented in the game, she is a Social Butterfly. If she sees a corpse or witnesses a murder, she will run to the nearest crowd. She will call the police. If she sees Yandere-chan, she will scream. If she sees another murder, she will curl up into a ball. She cannot participate in physical fights against murderers. She will pose for a picture. She is knowledgeable, serious, and a "tsukkomi".https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/665984042915860480 Routine At 7:05 AM each day, Sakyu enters the school grounds, sixteenth in line on the right to school, if facing the school gates. She walks to her locker at 7:10 AM. At 7:15 AM, she heads to the rooftop and talks with her sister, Inkyu Basu. Oka Ruto watches both sisters the entire time. At 8:00 AM Sakyu walks into Classroom 3-2 and sits in her desk. She starts her morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves to go to lunch at 1:00 PM. She gossips with her sister in the same spot at lunchtime. Sakyu walks to class again at 1:30 PM and finishes her afternoon classes at 3:30 PM. She then goes to her locker and lingers there until 3:50 PM, when she walks home. In the future, every day, Inkyu will ask her older sister a question, and Sakyu will respond with an answer. They will also comment on deaths, disappearances, atmosphere, school rules, and some lore. Relationships Inkyu Basu Inkyu Basu is Sakyu's younger sister and they enjoy spending time together, as said in Sakyu's Student Profile. Inkyu often asks Sakyu questions regarding the lore of Akademi High and about any recent news. Oka Ruto Sakyu and her sister are stalked daily by Oka, in a futile search for evidence that they are supernatural beings: Sakyu Basu, a succubus, and her sister, Inkyu Basu, a vampire. Trivia *If she had a voice in-game, she would sound serious and mature.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/670684034809405440 *She wears cosmetic contact lenses. YandereDev established it in the additional info section so that people wouldn't think that Sakyu is a cat monster in human form.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/667130151843397636 *She was implemented as of the November 15, 2015 Update. *She is rumored to be a succubus disguised as a high school student, from her Student Profile. *Her hair is also shared by Dracula-chan. *Her name is a play on the Japanese Katakana transcription of the word "succubus", Sakyubasu (サキュバス). *Her character model (along with Inkyu Basu's model) can be bought in Unity 3D Asset Store. The pack's name is Succubus Twins Character Pack. Her model's name is Arum. *She is the third person in the game to have purple hair, the first two being Kokona Haruka and Riku Soma. *The Basu sisters probably will not belong to any clubs.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/691334921982332929 Gallery Sakyu_Basu.png|Sakyu's first portrait. Sakyu.png|Sakyu's original Student Profile. SakyuDec3rd.png|Sakyu's profile as of Dec. 3rd, 2015. February1st2016ProfileSakyu.png|February 1st, 2016. One of Sakyu's profiles. SakyuSalute.png|Sakyu on the rooftop. SakyuClassroom.png|Sakyu in the classroom. December3rd2015SkeletonSakyu.png|December 3rd, 2015. Spooky Mode. Category:Akademi High Students Category:Killable Category:Interactable Category:Female Students Category:No Club Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Loner (Persona) Category:Social Butterfly (Persona)